


Встреча

by digreen



Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Придя в дом Ойкавы, Ивайзуми никак не ожидал увидеть там то, что увидел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на неделю УшиОй, день 6 - кроссоверы и АУ.  
> Не выдержал и выложил раньше, извиняюсь с:

"Ива-чан, ты только сильно не удивляйся, когда приедешь!" - смеялся в трубку Ойкава, когда в последний раз звонил ему.

Хаджиме не видел Тоору с самого выпуска - его пригласили учиться за границей, и он уехал. Там построил карьеру, завел семью и жил припеваючи, пока в голову не взбрел этот придурок и беспокойство за него и его жизнь.

Раздобыл номер, позвонил, приехал. И сейчас топтался перед дверью, думая, что же такого удивительного происходит в доме Тоору.

Он вздохнул и нажал на кнопку звонка, висевшую на воротах. В доме послышался крик, и Хаджиме почесал в ушах, думая, что ему показалось.

Когда дверь открылась, мужчина дополнительно протер глаза.

\- Ива-чан, давно не виделись! - пропел Тоору, перебегая из одной комнаты в другую и на ходу снимая фартук. - Ты заходи, не бойся! - крикнул он уже за дверью.

Ивайзуми прошел на порог, и за ним закрылась дверь.

\- Представляться, думаю, нет смысла, - усмехнулся он.

От дома Ойкавы он ожидал всего, но никак не стоящего на пороге Ушиджиму Вакатоши.

\- Думаю, да, - согласился Ушивака.

Хаджиме понятия не имел, как поддержать разговор с бывшим соперником, не знал, как деликатнее спросить, какого хрена он тут делает, и что вообще происходит в этой жизни.

\- Ива-чан, не стесняйся, чего ты как неродной? - обворожительно улыбнулся Тоору и положил руку на плечо Вакатоши.

И тут мужчину осенило. На безымянном пальце левой руки блестело кольцо.

\- Выражение твоего лица - бесценно, - хмыкнул Вакатоши, и Ивайзуми цыкнул, проходя в гостиную и садясь в кресло.

\- Ну, орлы, я вас слушаю, - скрестил он руки на груди, будто бы не было двадцати лет расставания.

\- Ты совсем не изменился, - хохотнул Тоору. - Но не виделись мы давно, поэтому, познакомься, мой муж - Ушиджима Вакатоши. Я, как ты понял, больше не Ойкава, - он высунул язык, что говорило о его счастливом хорошем настроении.

\- Ты все еще умеешь удивлять, Ойка... - Хаджиме осекся, но продолжил: - ...ва.

Он решил для себя, что Ойкава навсегда останется Ойкавой, даже если он станет женщиной. Тоору, видимо, все понял, - еще не исчезло то взаимопонимание со времен школы.

\- А у тебя чего новенького, Ива-чан? Кем работаешь?

Ивайзуми чувствовал себя неловко, находясь в обществе Ушиваки, но понемногу привык к нему. Его не смущало, что два мужика живут вместе - однополые браки давно были разрешены почти везде, его больше смущало, что мужиком Ойкавы оказался именно _Ушивака_.

Он рассказал о карьере волейболиста, о травме, после которой он ушел из спорта, о медсестре, которая ухаживала за ним и в которую он безвозвратно влюбился, о своей жизни за границей, о двух дочерях, которые остались в гостинице. Пообещал обязательно познакомить их с Тоору и, возможно, Ушивакой.

Они вспомнили старшую школу, вспомнили матчи, которые играли вместе, вспомнили Карасуно...

\- Кстати, Тобио-чан тоже женился, - улыбнулся Тоору.

\- Дай угадаю, на том рыжем? - хмыкнул Хаджиме и даже не удивился, когда Тоору кивнул.

\- Представляешь, Ива-чан, современные дети совершенно не хотят идти по стопам родителей! - тут же пожаловался он, а Ивайзуми вдруг заметил, что _мужа_ , - ему было как-то не по себе произносить это даже в голове, - Ойкавы в комнате нет.

\- Почему же? Мои девки обе волейболистки, - усмехнулся брюнет, чувствуя себя более уверенно.

\- Так и знал, что надо было девок рожать! - с наигранной грустью воскликнул мужчина, но тут же рассмеялся. - У Тобио-чана один бейсболист, один велосипедист. Наш с Вакатоши тоже в велогонщики подался.

Хаджиме поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Ваш с... - ну, не думал же он, что они бездетно живут, в самом-то деле. Особенно после разработок НИИ по мужской беременности. Однако, как-то не верилось, что Ойкава пойдет ставить на себе эксперименты.

\- Ива-чан, я не рожал, не бойся, - рассмеялся Тоору. - У тебя все на лице написано. Шунске - приемный сын.

\- Мне казалось, вы захотите иметь своих детей, - "вы" прозвучало как-то глухо и осело неприятным осадком на языке.

\- Мы бы рады были, но судьба была к нам неблагосклонна. Мы с Вакатоши сошлись только из-за того, что оба не можем иметь детей.

Хаджиме закусил губу, подавляя порыв жалости.

\- Я знал, что тут не все так просто, - лишь ответил он.

\- Спустя пять лет после окончания школы одна моя девушка занесла мне заразу, и я ходил лечиться. К сожалению, это повлекло последствия. Но в коридоре я встретил Вакатоши.

\- И вы переспали, - догадался Ивайзуми, а Ойкава усмехнулся.

\- Все как-то само вышло. Сначала на чистой взаимопомощи действовали, забыли о вражде, ведь я не продолжал карьеру после школы, обучаясь на заочном и работая. А теперь так привыкли друг к другу, что порой мне кажется, что это и есть любовь, - улыбнулся он, мечтательно закатывая глаза.

Хаджиме хмыкнул и собрался что-то сказать, как в дверь позвонили.

\- О, Шунске вернулся из школы, - вздохнул Тоору. - Вакатоши встретит, - он зевнул, явно намереваясь продолжить разглагольствовать с Ивайзуми. - Я, кстати, как только личное дело Шунске в детдоме взял, сразу понял, что возьму его к себе, - заговорчески подмигнул Тоору, о Хаджиме стало не по себе. - Его фамилия Имайзуми. Это напомнило о тебе, и я уболтал Вакатоши.

Вообще, Ивайзуми не хотел знать так много, но с другой стороны, все это было безумно интересным.

\- Я дома, - в комнату заглянул брюнет с чуть длинными волосами и серыми глазами в велосипедной форме.

\- Привет, Шун-чан. Как поживает Шикичи? - спросил Ойкава, поворачиваясь к сыну.

\- Не знаю, его не было, - хмыкнул сынишка, и Хаджиме почему-то увидел в нем смесь всех троих - Ойкавы, Ушиджимы и себя. Каким образом он сам был тут замешан, он не знал, но что-то было.

Имайзуми вышел из гостиной, а Тоору растянулся на диване, после чего вдруг резко напрягся.

\- Шун-чан! - вдруг позвал он, вставая и стремительно выходя из комнаты, извинившись перед другом.

Ивайзуми не знал, о чем он болтает с сыном, но просто сидеть ему было скучно. и он встал, осматривая полки с наградами и фотографиями.

Судя по всему, про велогонщика Ойкава не врал. Здесь было множество наград на имя Имайзуми Шунске. Также отдельная полка для наград родителей со времен старшей и средней школ. Диплом лучшего связующего и кубки соревнований.

\- Прости, Ива-чан, - шатен прошел в комнату, становясь рядом. - С ними столько проблем.

\- Ты бы знал, сколько проблем, когда у тебя в доме три женщины, - хмыкнул Хаджиме, отвешивая дружеский подзатыльник.

\- Не представляю, мне своих хватает, - рассмеялся он. - С Вакатоши не соскучишься.

Ивайзуми даже улыбнулся выражению лица Тоору. Может, у них действительно любовь?

\- Пойдем на кухню, я тебя чаем напою, Ива-чан, - предложил шатен, и гость не смог отказаться.

На кухне уже сидели отец и сын. Ушиджима замолчал, едва увидел гостей, но тут же продолжил рразговаривать с Шунске. Хаджиме никогда бы не подумал, что тот умеет быть добрым и поддерживать разговор... что тот умеет быть отцом. Хотя, с таким, как Ойкава, по-другому не получилось бы, - усмехнулся мужчина и присел за стол.

\- Ивайзуми Хаджиме, - представился он.

\- Имайзуми Шунске, - получил в ответ. И влился в разговор о велосипедах, политике и приправах.

Этот семейный быт, безусловно, понравился ему, но его ждали дома три женщины, которым он нес презент в виде свежеиспеченного торта по рецепту Ушиджимы Тоору.

***

Тоору не знал, как он добрался до дома - на работе его выжали, как лимон, и, хоть он ушел чуть пораньше, чтобы приготовить сюрприз Ушиджиме, он не думал, что у него останутся силы на его реализацию.

Он тихо вошел в дом, на удивление ни разу не пошумев, и услышал из комнаты Шунске странные звуки, на идентификацию которых не потребовалось много времени.

Тоору мгновенно встрепенулся и тихо подошел к двери комнаты сына, прислушиваясь. Их с Ушиджимой сыну уже 17, вот гормоны и шалят, - подумал Ойкава, но от осознания того, кого он увидел под своим сыном, тело мгновенно похолодело.

Он также тихо отошел от комнаты и пошел в самый дальний конец дома - на кухню, запираясь там.

Он вздохнул и взял в руки телефон, отправляя смс:

_"Тобио-чан, кажется, скоро мы породнимся"._

Он не знал, к лучшему это, или к худшему, но все же был рад за своего сына.

И искренне желал ему завести своего ребенка от сыночка семьи Кагеяма.

А сейчас его ждал подарок для Ушиджимы. Ведь сегодня уже пятнадцать лет с их свадьбы.


End file.
